Judge Buck/Transcript
(Intro) Mia: Nut! Why are all these people here? Nut: One of them's going to be your substitute. It's the judge for a day raffle sweepstakes! Mia: Thanks, Nut, you're a life saver, that judge convention just can't wait. I'll be back the day after tomorrow. exits Nut: Everyone, it's time to choose the raffle winner! cheers Nut: Who's number 18,755? enters Buck: Guuuuuuuullll! That's me! I win! I win, I win, I win! Nut: Buck? You can't be the judge, you're not suited for the job! Buck: Are you kidding? I'm the ONLY one for this job! enters Turdsley: Buck...sniff...when you're a judge, sniff, be sure to remember the little people! away crying. exits Buck: Mmmmmm...Judge Buck; I like the sound of that! exits Nut: Well, at least it's just one day... Announcer: The next day! Nut: The case is about to start, where is he? enters Buck: Hey, assistantypoo Nut: Where have you been?! You're 2 hours late! Buck: Judges get whatever they want, right? So I decided to sleep in. Oh, the reminds me! Assistant, get me my coffee. I take a black, 5 sugars. Nut: Hey, I'm not your slave! Buck: But I'm the judge now; that means I get whatever I want! 'know what I mean? Yuk yuk yuk! gets in judge's seat Buck: Mmmmm! Comfy! Nut: Do you even know what a judge does? Buck: Uhhhh...they sit in this chair and give orders, right? Like a king? Nut: Uhhh! No, they judge cases! Buck: Yawn. Hey! Where's my coffee?! Nut: Uhhhh... goes and gets coffee Nut: Here's your coffee, Judge Buck Buck: coffee Puuuhhh! I said I'd take a BLACK FIVE SUGARS! coffee cup at Nut Nut: You know, Buck, I've been thinking...maybe you're not...the best person for this job. Buck: Whatev. It can't be that hard, I mean, if Mia can do it, anyone can. Nut: Grrrrr! Oh, the case is starting! Anouncer: Yuk y-y-yuk yuk yuuuuk! Nut: All rise for Judge...Buck... Announcer: Elmer is suing Hipper, for making fun of his face in public! Nut: Psst, Buck. First you gotta get the details on why Elmer is suing Hipper. Buck: I will once you get me some phonebooks! I can't see anything over this desk! Nut: Grrrr...here! puts phonebook under Buck Buck: Mmmm! Comfy on my tushy! Oh, ready...uh, what was the case again? Elmer: I'm suing Hipper, because she made fun of my face in public. Buck: Guuuulll! I never would have guessed! YUK yuk yuk! Elmer: face gasps Hipper: Exactly my point. It's hard not to make fun! Elmer: You guys! Look, judge, she was really mean! She said it looked like I had 2 golf balls resting on my head! Hipper: Fore! Elmer in the face Elmer: crying See? That was horrible! Buck: Actually, no, the joke was subtle and perfectly timed. Hipper: Finally, someone understands my passion! Nut: Uh, Buck? I'd advise you to lay low on the insults... Elmer: criyng ...You're the worst judge ever! gasps Nut: Oh no, I can't watch! Buck: SHHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! break Announcer: Elmer is suing Hipper, for making fun of his face in public Nut: Buck! You're letting this substitute judge thing get to your head! Buck: Nonsense!...excecute Elmer gasps Hipper: Oh ho ho ho! Elmer: Aaahhh! AaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Nut: No, Buck, you can't do this! Buck: I just did! noises Buck: Now get me some graham crackers and apple juice or you're fired! All in a day's work. Yuk yuk yuk yuk! Buck's Lil' World Buck: Remember, kids. Be responsible! Queen Kong: Buck! I'm going out for the afternoon and I want your room cleaned when I get back, you hear? Buck: Okay, Mom! Announcer: That night! Kong looks at Buck's messy room Queen Kong: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!! game sounds Category:Transcripts Category:Complete transcripts